


Along came the Thunder, the Wind and the Rain.

by BeowulfIronBlood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Loss, Love, Lust, Rape, Redheads lol, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeowulfIronBlood/pseuds/BeowulfIronBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has  begun. The War Of The Five Kings the Maesters call it. Power, love, lust, faith....All shall be tested in this time. King Robert is dead, the rightful heir Stannis Baratheon lord of Storm's End and Dragonstone and his sons Darren and Allard are preparing for war and for their own personal trials before they can truly become men and soldiers. Much has happened since Joffrey has declared himself King with his mother the seductress, plotting Lioness, and former Queen Cersei whispering in his ear. Sansa Stark has suffered much at the hands of Joffrey and his pawns, and she herself waits for one who can save he from his evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along came the Thunder, the Wind and the Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, sorry for any grammatical errors I'll make sure to try and correct as many as I can. I will also like to request if anyone would like to help with the female chapters as I would like to have someone who knows more about how to write them thank you. I really wanted to do this story because I wanted to see Stannis(my favorite character in the Song of Ice and Fire world) would be like if he had a different wife and if he had sons and what type of effects his cold personality have on both people in his life. I hope you enjoy the read and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me in the comment section below :)

Many years ago before the War of the Five Kings.......  


  


Stannis sitting upon a log thinking, it had been a few years since he had last seen his brother and he did not know what to think. ___Years, years since the storm and yet I still remember it._ He rose from his place and began walking back to the place he had served as a squire for since he was twelve years of age. Lord Lester Morrigen the lord of the Castle the Crow's Nest had treated him well in his time here, he had much respect for his father Lord Steffon whom he had served with as a squire back in their youth.  


He had almost become part of their little family even though he knew he never truly would, this was not his house and Lord Lester would never be his father, _My father lies beneath the waves of Storm's End and my mother as well this is not my place and never will be._  


He saw the castle nearing as he found his way out of the woods. The high walls stood tall and green banners of House Morrigen rippled in the wind, the old stones of the ancient castle were weathered from years of ice and snow and rain and wind that were of course a testament to the old ancient Andals that now who's blood owned these lands and mayhaps even the First Men that once did in the mountains of this region of the Stormlands. He nodded to the guardsmen as he passed them.  


"Storms brewing M'lord better get inside soon"Said one of  the guards.  


" Thank you"Stannis replied. As he walked through the gate he could see most men were packing up and heading in as he was heading up to the court yard through the gate, he scratched the small stubble of whiskers and peach fuzz that were on his face, he was quite skinny for his age but also sinewy and growing, after all he was only fourteen and stilling growing but he could not help but wonder what Robert was going to look like.  


"Stannis! Stannis! STANNIS!"He heard a child's voice call from behind. He turned to find little Guyard Morrigen running up to him, red hair waving he in the wind rosy cheeked as Stannis knelt to catch him in his arms.  


"How was your hunt?"Guyard said staring at him with brownish yellow eyes eager to here what he had to say. Stannis smiled, one of the few people he would ever show it too.  


"Well I did not get anything I did see Doe with two Fawns, I also found the ruins of what looked to be an old Holdfast but I need go further in to investigate"Stannis replied."What have you been doing?"  


"I've been practicing with my wooden sword and playing hide and seek with Fira"  


"Oh Guyard!" A female voice called from in front of them.  


"How many times have me and father told you not to be in the yard when no one is around you could get hurt"  


"Father and I not father and me!"For his young age Guyard seemed to have learned proper grammar and liked copied Stannis whenever he correct him on his.  


"Be quiet and obey your sister Guyard." Stannis said, and for a brief moment his eyes met Fira's  


"But I want to talk to you!"The boy fussed  


"And you will at dinner"replied Stannis grounding his teeth and beginning to become annoyed, then turned and pointed to the hall"Go!"  


"finnnneeeeee." Guyard said as he walked back to the main chamber.  


He turned to find Fria staring at him with her yellowish brown eyes and dark with red hair with hints of black smiling at him _. G_ _ods she is beautiful._ Stannis thought as she approached him with eyes that shun brighter than the Sun.  


"I did find something outside those ruins that I found may interest you as you told me when we spoke about the first men ."Stannis spoke then reached into his pocket to reveal a small black stone covered with runes and a single Topez gem in the middle that matched her eyes."I thought you may be fond of it perhaps"   


She took the stone in her hand and he saw her eyes light up at the ancient runes carved into it "Oh it's beautiful Stannis" she leaned in close and hugged for a long moment and Stannis froze up not knowing how to respond _. What does she want me to do kiss her? Whisper something sweet in her ear, she's known me long enough to know that I'm not one for such._  


In the end he simply wrapped his arms around her back to return the affection she gave him, then she looked up at him "May accompany you on one of your next ventures mayhaps my Lord?"  


Stannis frown slightly"I'm not any lord only brother of one that is"  


Surprisingly she was not offended by his reaction and merely smiled knowingly then spoke again as it began to rain and the now night feeling cold."I think we should get back to the hall, dinner should be starting soon"  


"Indeed my Lady."Stannis replied, stretched out his arm, she took it then wrapped it around his and they began to walk.  


"I would be honored to have you come with me, my lady however I warn you that I may not make....The best of company."  


She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye"Oh, well I'm sure you would say the same of me." She smiled seductively.  


_Gods be damned what am I doing._ Stannis thought _._ "And why would I say that?" He asked  


She stopped them,  she moved him against a wall with surprising quickness.  


"What are you doing?!" Stannis said surprised.  


"Repaying you my Lord"She said with lustful eyes.  


"I already told you I'm not a lor."Before he could finish his sentence her lips crash against his and she pulled him in close pressing her teats against his chest.  


_Fuck what is she thinking? Does she mean to lower herself to this? This...._ Stannis forgot all he was thinking of as she shoved her tongue through his clenched teeth _._  


Stannis could not help it, she was so warm and his body could not resist it he could feel his cock getting harder and he did not doubt she could feel it too but just as she began to tug on the laces of his tunic he pushed her off himself perhaps almost to aggressively then held her in place by her shoulders.  


"No we cannot do this not here, not now."He said.  


She put her face up to his ear "Very well my sweet."she said wickedly."But we both know that you want me and I want you, and when a raven sees something she's hungry for she waits before she strikes then goes in when the time is right."  


She was not wrong in his time here he always saw her watching him in the yard, reading in the Library, ever since that had been young she seemed to fancy him even when there were others much older and far more comely than himself as far as he believed though. _Seductress._ Stannis thought.  


"You know I can't and....I won't on the sake of your own honor I won't" He said passing by her then staring at the ground. "You know what they will say if I get a bastard on you." He did not bother to indulge her with what she already knew.  


She approached him then placed a hand on his shoulder, he could feel the warm touch through his tunic and the scent of her made his cock the evermore harder.  


"Stannis"She said with a mixture of innocence and kindess in her voice ."Do not let those feelings that you have for me get in the way of the place of your honor, I know you for what you are and you know me for what I am and you have always respected my honor ." He looked over his shoulder and saw her staring into his dark blue with her yellowish.  


"We will marry" He said. "By the Old Gods and the New I swear it upon the honor of House Baratheon, I will talk to your father and to Robert"  


"Yes!" She smiled with excitement and started to kiss and hug him again. "I love you Stannis Baratheon!"  


He did not know what to think, he simply just held her for a moment far off in thought, still in shock at the words. 

He then wrapped his arms around her, kissed her then grabbed her arm once again saying with a smile this time. "I believe it's time to go the feast my lady"  


She then replied simply and as sweet as honey. "Of course my lord"  


As they walked the rain picked up with every step they took and behind them came the thunder.  



End file.
